communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Vorgestellter Wikianer: Cyanide3
center|link=Vorgestellter Wikianer 800px|center Heute stellen wir euch wieder einen Wikianer vor. Diesmal ist es Cyanide3, die man auch Cysi oder Cy nennen darf und die (fast) überall auf Wikia rumwuselt. Sie ist unter anderem ein Wikia Star und gehört zum VSTF Team. Wenn dann noch Zeit ist, treibt sie sich im Disney Wikia oder im Mordor's Schatten Wiki rum. Sie war im Sommer mit Wikia bei der ComicCon in San Diego und man hat sie auch schon bei den Staffs im Wikia Deutschland Office in Köln gesehen. Wie ihr seht, sie ist wirklich überall! Wikia: Was möchtest Du uns denn von Dir erzählen? Cyanide3: Mein Name in Wikia ist Cyanide3 (Spitznamen die sich draus entwickelt haben sind Cysi und Cy), wusele im Umkreis von Frankfurt am Main herum, studiere Chemie, während ich in meiner Freizeit (neben Wikia) Ingress spiele, sehr gerne lese, ins Kino gehe und ein Faible für Comics und Computerspiele entwickelt habe. Mein "Markenzeichen" ist die Kaffeetasse und meine regelrechte Sucht nach dem Heißgetränk. In Wikia wusele ich hier und da mal rum und suche gerne mal per Remix auf Wikia.com nach neuen Communities. Derzeitige Wikis sind jedoch das Mega Man Wikia und das Disney Wikia und das des Spiels Mordors Schatten. Wikia: Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Cyanide3: Ich bin meine ITunes-Liste durchgegangen, da ich liebendgerne Musik höre und sah das Lied "Cyanide" von Metallica was ich ganz cool fand. Da der Name glaube ich schon vergeben war wurde die 3 einfach drangehängt. Wikia: Wie bist Du auf Wikia aufmerksam geworden? Wann war das? Cyanide3: Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr so genau. Es kann sein, dass ich Wikia immer mal wieder anklickte, wenn ich etwas erfahren wollte, aber die genaue "Funktion" von Wikia und das dahinter eine Community sich stecken würde, wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt sicherlich noch nicht. Wikia: Wann und warum hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich bei Wikia anzumelden? Cyanide3: Das erste Wikia in dem ich aktiv war (Ende 2010/Anfang 2011), war das Sonic Wikia und da hatte ich gesehen, dass noch so einiges an Informationen fehlte. Ich glaube mein erster Beitrag war im Artikel Shadow the Hedgehog und ich habe meinen Beitrag mir mindestens dreißig Mal durchgelesen, damit ich auch ja nichts Falsches machte :'D Wikia: Hattest Du vorher schon einmal von Wikis gehört? Cyanide3: Ich glaube nicht nein, lag vielleicht aber auch daran, dass in der jetzigen Zeit Wikias viel wichtiger geworden sind, als vielleicht vor ein paar Jahren. Man merkt den Wandel schon, dass viel mehr Leute solche Wikis nutzen, als vielleicht vor drei Jahren. Wikia: In welchem Wikia verbringst Du die meiste Zeit? Cyanide3: Phew, sehr sehr unterschiedlich. Es hängt damit zu sammen was ich gerade für ein Buch lese oder was ich für ein Computerspiel gerade spiele oder welchen Film ich gerade gesehen habe. Normalerweise schaue ich danach, ob es vielleicht ein Wiki dazu gibt, in dem man aushelfen könnte, um seinen Teil beizutragen. Ich glaube die meiste Zeit in diesem Jahr war ich im Mordors Schatten Wiki unterwegs, da dieses Spiel dieses Jahr auf dem Markt erschien, aber ich werde im zunehmendem Maße weiterhin bei meinem Mega Man Wikia bleiben und auch bei dem großen Universum von Disney. Wikia: Was gefällt Dir denn speziell an Wikia? Cyanide3: Die Community Sprechstunde Donnerstag und die Chatfunktion, denn es kommen wirklich allerhand Wikianer zusammen aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Wikis, die ich sonst nicht besuchen würde und ich finde durch einen Chat kann man besser planen und koordinieren, als auf ellenlangen Nachrichtenseiten. Wikia: Was würdest du gerne an Wikia verbessern? Cyanide3: Das die Hubs besser zur Geltung kommen und mehr genutzt werden, um so auch andere Communities besser kennen zu lernen und das Community Wikia ausbauen, damit man wirklich sagen kann "Hier das ist die goldene Mitte von Wikia. Hier könnt ihr euer Wiki vorstellen, hier können sich so viele Mitglieder treffen, austauschen und auf den Marktplätzen für neue Autoren werben.". Was mir gerade im Entertaiment Hub auffällt ist, das die einzelnen Themen zwar getrennt werden, aber im WAM Rang alle noch zusammen fließen. Wikia: Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei Wikia zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für die neuen Benutzer? Cyanide3: 1. Fackelt nicht lange an Bearbeitungen rum: Schreibt einfach drauf los, was ihr an Infos zusammenkriegen könnt oder wozu ihr Lust habt. 2. Nein Admins sind keine bösen Untiere, ebenso wie VSTF-Mitglieder, Chatmoderatoren oder Staffs. Bei sozialen Problemen fress nicht alles in dich hinein, das Kontaktformular ist dein bester Freund. 3. Fehler macht man und das ist auch gut so, denn aus ihnen lernt man. Wenn du eine Nachricht bekommst bezüglich was gerade an deinen Edits "falsch" war und du bist gerade neu im Wikia, dann denke nicht gleich "Oh jeh jetzt hasst der Admin mich!". Schaue was du nächstes Mal besser machen kannst, lerne daraus und verbinde dich mit anderen Usern deiner Community. Wikia: Planst Du gerade ein neues Projekt bei Wikia – wenn ja, welches? Cyanide3: Das Asterix Wikia steht ganz vorne auf meiner Liste, genauso wie das Dangan Ronpa Wikia und ich habe vor, Wienin93 im Thema Team Fortress 2 im Valve Wikia zu unterstützen. Was noch in den Sternen steht ist das deutsche Runescape Wikia mal zu besuchen. Das MMO spiele ich seit 2007. Ansonsten ist es mein Ziel eben meine oben genannten Wikias hochzuschrauben. Wikia: Was möchtest Du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Cyanide3: Ganz Herzlich bedanke ich mich an die Wikianer, die Leute und Benutzer, die in meinem Wikia-Kreis so rumwüseln. Ihr macht einen super Job, ich kann wirklich toll mit euch arbeiten und viele Sachen planen. Ich bedanke mich für die Nominierung und bis dahin: Wikia und Wikianer - Do your thing! Möge die deutsche Community auf Wikia wachsen! Das Interview mit Cyanide3 fand am 24. November 2014 statt. Vielen Dank für dein unermüdliches Engagement bei Wikia! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren